The Battle for Freedom
by warmanwarman
Summary: This is a medieval action book that is fun to read!
1. Chapter 1

Ruins of the battle of freedom (present day)

The arrow impaled itself in stone wall next to me I flinched and fell onto the ground and I thought again "how did I get roped into this?" just then two soldiers wearing the insignia of the Barbarian alliance rounded the corner and I dove behind a bush. Then, I got a good look at the barbarians. They were heavily armored, each had a mace strapped to their backs, but one carried a short sword and a shield. The other carried a long bow and looked infuriated. The archer walked over to the wall and plucked his arrow out of the wall. Ten he saw it was broke and threw it into my bush. It cut me as it went by my cheek. "we need to search these woods" commanded the archer. Then the warrior looked strait at my bush and saw me through the leaves and said "no need "

Capital castle of the order of the kings ( three years before the battle of freedom)

(My name is king John king of the order of the kings) "lets go" my co-king said, "what" I asked "nothing" he said. "lets get to the meeting" he said. We walked into the war council room only to find all twelve of our advisers arguing. I shushed them all then told them "the day we always feared has arrived. The northern, southern, eastern, and western barbarians have formed an alliance. They sent us a warning that if we didn't surrender they would declare war on our great nation. And I told them bring it on so how many warriors and and other war forces do we have. My spies report 50,000 barbarian swordsmen, 10,000 archers, and 500 spear-wielding horsemen". then my head adviser stood and said," we appear vastly outnumbered then. We do have a advantage though here is my report we have 30,000 swordsmen, 5,000 archers, 100 catapults, 50 siege towers with mounted crossbows and heavy armor,and and of course your enchanted swords and shields. This is my report". "Jeremy are our swords and shields still in the hidden armory?" I asked my co-king. "Yes" he replied. "Good they might prove useful in the coming war". " Now what were you all arguing about before we came in?" "Well" my head adviser began."There have been reports of a fairly large force of people who did not want to be recruited. They have formed an anti-democracy group. They want to destroy our fair rule and reign with an iron fist. Here are their current numbers 10,000 swordsmen untrained by the the way." " Do many people support them?" I asked," well about half the population do" he said. I turned to Jeremy and said,"Can you take 15,000 troops and 1,000 archers and take out this foolish up rise?" "Yes but I need to do it right now while it is still small"He replied."they are called the Wattahoochie that info will be all you need to find them" said my head adviser. Then Jeremy turned and walked toward the barracks."Anything else going on?" I asked the council. When they told me no I excused myself to leave. I knew that with this new alliance of barbarians we needed better trained troops. So I went to the barracks and I noticed the troops I told Jeremy to take were gone. Then I gathered my generals and had them run all the troops with some new formations and give them some practice for the next few weeks. I figured that if we were better trained to fight we would easily win this war.

The Barbarian Camp ( three years before the battle of freedom)

"Ha ha ha ha yes good one Jacob" Robert said as he none to softly slapped Jacob on the back. (the four commanders of the alliance were sitting at a table in the main barbarian camp in the north the four leaders are Robert,of the north barbarian empire; Jacob, king of the southern barbarians; Kojo,commander of the west barbarians; and finally Jeremia, champion of the eastern barbarians). "please no more jokes!" begged Jeremia. "Yes we must focus on war planning" agreed Kojo "well we have agreed that we must strike before the kings have time to break us apart"said Kojo. They all mumbled their agreements.

"So come with me and let me show you my plan" Kojo said. The three barbarian leaders followed him outside the command hut they were in. He walked strait over to the mini command map that was set up. " we will begin with attacking the outer villages here,here, and there" he said pointing to several villages. "that should work to at least distract the kings from attacking us" Kojo thought out loud.

Then a messenger came up to the group of leaders, saying " Generals our spies tell us that there is a movement against the kings in their own territory. Should we try to open an alliance with them?" The scout asked. "Yes" they all said at once because they all thought they could easily sneak into the kings territory with this group's help. "What is the name of this group?" Jeremia asked. "The Wattahoochie"

The Ruins of the Battle for Freedom (present day)

(okay John here let me give you a run down about the three years after these events. The Wattahoochie retreated and did not join the barbarians. The barbarian army and our army clashed and we were beat back to our castle. Then they destroyed our castle which is now called the ruins of the battle of freedom. now the reason I left my forces was to get my sword and shield which brings me back to my story)

As soon as the warrior finished talking I pulled out my sword and shield and and I advanced on the two barbarians. I used my enchanted sword to set fire to every material on their bodies. When they saw the fire they ran and didn't stop running until the fire had burned their legs off.

A few minutes after they were gone 20 of my commandos came around the corner (commandos are heavily armored and well armed best trained soldiers). Then, we heard the screams...


	2. Chapter 2

The screams were the most horrible thing I (John) had ever heard. He could see his men's unease only problem was we was just as uneasy. " What do you think..." My head commander was stopped by a forceful wind that knocked us all down. I knew I was about to pass out, but the last thing I saw was A large creature blocking out the sun as it flew over me and my men...

I woke up in the middle of a grassy field I had never seen before. For a scary moment I thought I might be dead, but all my men were there too. They were spread out; probably trying to find out where we were at. Then my commander (Ethan) walked up and offered me his hand. Once I was up I asked "Do you know where were at Ethan?" "No" was his reply, "But we think we are somewhere where the Wattahoochie activists use to meet at". I thought about where they had met at then said "then we were transported twenty miles from the castle?" "Yes" He answered.

I turned around and saw the castle then I sighed with relief and knew we would be ok. "lets just get back to the ruins..." I was cut off by the largest explosion I had ever seen in my life. The castle (and I learned later everything within a five mile radius) was engulfed by red-hot flames. My first thought was "what could have caused that?" Then I thought about my fellow king and the rest of our men and realized they all might be dead.

It took the twenty-one of us(the one is me) exactly three hours to get back to the ruins of the castle. Well now that the explosion had happened there was really nothing standing. It was all just stone strewn out over the area. "Over there!" one of the men said pointing to a group of charred bodies a few yards away.

We ran over to the obviously dead men and tried to see if it was anybody we knew. The first person I looked for was Jeremy, and sadly I found him. As I walked to his body I knew he was dead, but I still had to check. I really wish I hadn't though. It was then I realized that all of our warriors were dead except for the commandos I had with me.

I would like to say that I was strong and took it well; but truthfully I just fell to my knees and sobbed. Eventually I cried out and started thinking about our next move. We made camp there that night. After I was done pitching the tents the men went to sleep and I took the first watch. Then my thoughts turned not to trying to look for some bright side to this mess. No, no my only thoughts were thoughts of revenge and of the things I would do once I caught these killers.


	3. help from the future

The next morning I woke up to battle. My commandos were fighting some sort of machine. What I saw behind the machine was even more disturbing. A large vortex was swirling behind it. It was blue and I had no idea what it was doing.

I thought I couldn't get anymore confused, but of course I was wrong. Men started to pour out of the vortex. They had a strange symbol on their shoulders. Then I realized it was the symbol of my kingdom. After I got over my shock I ordered my men to stop shooting and drop their weapons.

Then, the man I guessed was their leader walked up to me He took off his space-age looking helmet and held out his hand. He had blonde hair and rough features; he looked as if he had been in a great many battles. I shook his hand and said "Hi?" He replied with a gruff "Hello", "Um, Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked.

For the rest of the day he told me what was has been going on. He told me he was from the future, then I asked what that machine was he brought with him. He said it was a hover tank; and that the weapons his men carried were guns(well actually he went into great detail about his men's armor, guns, and the tank; but you already know about this stuff so for your sake I will keep our conversation brief) After a while I found out just one-hundred years ago (his time) all the nations collapsed into three major groups He said America and all its allies became the same nation that we are now. He never told me why our nation collapsed in the first place; I didn't want to know.

He said that all the other nations had formed two different nations that had adopted names I knew all to well. The names were: The Wattahoochie and The Barbarian Alliance. He also told me that he was the present day leader of my nation which is called " The Nation of the Kings" And he was a direct descendent of me.

Finally, he finished and then he refitted me and my men with new machine guns and heavy armor. He said that he would be my new co-king and his name is Jaypeth, but that I could call him Jay He said that he had come back to help me finish off the present barbarians; the only problem was that the future Barbarians had come to do the same to ME.

Then I realized that Barbarian bombers might have been the cause of that explosion. Instantly as if I were a balloon Anger welled up inside of me. I got it under control and then I helped Jay Unload what he called "build-bots" As soon as he pressed an activation button they began to start building a fortress.

"What are they doing?" I asked. "they are going to build an indestructible fortress. He showed me they blueprints and my jaw dropped. There were tons of motor emplacements and machine gun defenses.

It took exactly three days to finish the fortress. I didn't have time to celebrate though because as soon as all the men were at the battle stations we saw the army. Ice coated my stomach when I saw how large it was. "Don't worry I have a plan" Jay said with a wild grin as he reached for a large red button on his wrist...


	4. the last chapter

Looking back I have to admit I had never experienced such a large explosion. Jay pressed the button. For a moment nothing happened. Then with a sound like a million bazookas firing at the same time; a missile as large as the International space station launched from a silo within the fort.

The missile was beautiful in a i-will-blow-you-of-the-face-of-the-earth kind of way. Just before it came down on the enemy Jay told me to avert my eyes. The heat I then experienced was so powerful I fell to my knees. When I turned back around the carnage I saw was devastating. Were there had been thousands of enemy troops there was nothing but a large crater in the earth.

" It was a prototype hydrogen-atomic bomb" Jay said after a few minutes. " If you had watched the explosion you would have been blinded". Now he had told me about the destruction of atomic bombs and hydrogen bombs as individuals; but I never considered their combined power! " we invented it a week ago I have been very anxious to try it" he continued " I'd say it worked" I replied dryly.

Just then an attendant walked up to us and told us to come to the war room. We followed her quickly. When we arrived the enemy commanders were standing there. " Well, well, well that was a naughty little trick you used on our forces there Jay" The one called Jeremy spat. "I'm glad you liked it" Jay mocked. Jeremy's face reddened and he cut the signal. "well that was a pointless conversation" I said. " hmmmmmm I think he might have been using this signal as a target..." Jay trailed off " WHAT?" I screamed " Are you saying that he used this signal as a target?" " Um maybe" he said calmly He reached for a button and then said " these deflector shields should hold it.." He was cut off by an explosion that rocked my world It knocked me down so hard that I passed out.

Three hours later I came to and saw that the room I was in was intact. I walked over to the readout screen to survey the damage. I looked next to me on the cold gray floors and saw that Jay was still passed out. I was amazed to look at the screen and find that some how the shields had indeed held back the missile. " but that doesn't help my jaw I muttered" A few minutes later I was still trying to get the red mist on the edge of my vision to leave when Jay came to.

" well I told you the shields would work" he said proudly. " tell that to my head" I complained " very funny" he said coolly. Then I heard a loud in-human scream. Then it was followed by thousands of others. "Oh CRAP" Jay said. I gripped the display so hard my knuckles became white " what was THAT" " oh ho ho um it seems I forgot to tell you that I tried to eliminate the Wattahoochies I dropped a nuke on them and the radiation turned them into zombies" he said nervously.

END OF BOOK 1

authors notes: ok guys so I hope I gave this final chapter of the book a good surprise I hope you will continue you to read I will soon have book 2 up I will go ahead and give you the title! The Battle for Freedom 2: the Rise of the Zombies!


End file.
